Bonjor Sweet Love Patisserie OC
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sayuri welcomes some new students to the school. With her friends and the three hot teachers, they meet their new subs. These girls are more famous then they let on and are more sweet and sour to the touch. I really love this anime and it should have it's own thing. This is just a few OC shorts.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjore Sweet Love Patisserie**

**Sayuri is greeting some new students into the school. But they also are sup teachers for the three chef boys at the school.**

**Noelle- Ryo**

**Myi Peter- Mitsuki**

**Ryn Eliot- Gilbert**

**Lynn Sidney- Yoshinosuke**

**Myi (Mai)- Is a white hairs drama cook. She has had an acting career for most of her life till she ruined her career by gaining a pound overnight due to a chocolate accident. But it's also what sparked her cooking fetish. Unlike Mitsuki she doesn't need to charm her way through anything or to get attention. All she does is smile and speak her mind. Something she had a hard time doing since her mother disowned her after her loss acting jobs.**

**Ryn- Her parents own a little cafe where they make the best tea and wine around the world. She's grown up loving food and the idea of cooking. Her aunt taught her everything she knows and is also paying for her going to the school. She likes Gilbert just because he's very strict about food.**

**Lynn- Like Yoshinsuke, she is in an arranging marriage. But to her surprise it's actually a set up for her parents to convince Yoshinsuke that he's making a mistake and should be marrying her. She's the most normal among the girls and is the most beautiful decorator for anything. She's not great with making things sweet but she's hoping to make it to America to learn more about making sweets.**

**Noelle- She's close friends with Sayuri once she gets their and is the daughter of the principle. She's expected a lot of her but as long as she feels like she's making friends and having fun she doesn't care. She tries to help Ryo with his crush on Sayuri but she actually likes Ryo too.**


	2. Mitsuki x Myi Peter Part 1

Myi Peter was setting up the kitchen for her class when he walked in. "Hello White Rabbit."

She glared as she turned slowly seeing Mitsuki as the door. "Not that happy about the nickname?" He asked with sweat dripping off him.

With her, a look CAN kill.

"Okay. Sorry Myi. What are you and I going to be teaching these children today?" He asked.

"I AM, teaching them about fondue." She said.

"Fondue?" Mitsuki looked at the list. Pink, Cheese, Oil, and Tomato were listed. "No Chocolate?"

"Next lesson." She scoffed.

"You sound like your in a bad mood. Is your boyfriend giving you a bad time?" He asked.

"Mitsuki. You sweet passionate person. HELL NO! I don't have a boyfriend! I have a brother! My twin brother. Now will you please let me set up these bowls before the students get in here?!" She asked.

Mitsuki nodded leaving her alone. He was sure she had a boyfriend. She is so beautiful and gorgeous, how could she NOT have a boyfriend?

She was fixing up all the fondue for the class. She worked hard to be here after her acting career went down in the ocean. So she has only this left or else she'll be going back to high school.

Not that it be a bad thing for her. But Mitsuki would miss her. She's too much fun to tease.

"You need a hand?"

"When teaching or cooking?" She asked faking a smile.

"Either." He said. She frowned. "No. I can do this myself. I don't need help from a show off like you-OW!" She yelled.

She had her finger in the fondue making sure it was right. "That's not smart."

"Shut up! I have my way of cooking!" She snapped.

Mitsuki thought fast as he placed her finger in his mouth. Licking the brun and the food off her.

Myi was silent with her mouth dropped open.

A few students started walking by laughing and Myi pulled her hand back. "Th-th-that's enough." She said.

Her face was bright pink but she turned before Mitsuki could get a good look at her face.

"Than you, for the help. But I got it from here. You are being a distraction." She said.

"I'll leave then and check in later." Mitsuki said. He bowed to her and left the room.

"Jezz! I can't get this attached to someone! it's how I lost my acting dream in the first place." Myi whispered to herself. She felt like crying, but cleared her head in time for the students to come in. "Welcome. Today, we'll be making, fondue. And no, not the fun chocolate one." She corrected them.

"Alright." They said.

Mitsuki did come in and check in, most the girls were blushing but Myi.

"Would you like to join and taste some of the girls food?" Myi asked him.

The guys were groaning. "Hey, he is a more professional cook then I am. I used to act remember? Well, Mitsuki?" She asked.

He smiled, leaning against the doorway. "Of course, anything for lady Myi Peter." He said grinning.

Myi rolled her eyes thinking she was really going to regret this.


	3. Gilbert x Ryn Eliot Part 1

"Afternoon class."

"Afternoon Miss Ryn!" The class said. "And a good afternoon to you Mr. Gilbert." They added.

"Today, we will be talking about...fish!" Ryn smiled. Ryn Eliot loved having to make her fish. Her grandfather taught her everything about fishing while her mother helped her cook them all.

Fish ran within the family and she was going to be passing it on to a full class, with a little help, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was, Gilbert wasn't a fish person.

"What we have here are a variety of different fish you can cook. Big Head Carp, Silver Carp, Sweetfish, Three-Lips, Willow Gudgeon, Dark Sleeper, Gin-Buna, Mackerel, Red-spotted Trout, Silver Goby, Flounder, Masu Salmon, Salmon, Sea Bass and Tuna. With these different fishes, you can make up to five different main dishes to be sold in your restaurant. You are to figure it out, and present them to me and Gilbert for us to try."

"WHAT?!"

Sure this might not be fair, but it's the way of learning.

"If you wish for a tip, then I'll give you one ingredient to help you with one recipe." Gilbert said.

"Well, if that is the case, then I'll mention that one of these only uses the pot. And two really are just easily cooked without any extra ingredients." Ryn said.

With that in mind, the class seemed less nervous. But the only thing was, they had to still get the temp right and find the correct things to make the perfect main dish.

"Your giving them a big challenge." Gilbert said.

Ryn sighed. "It's how you learn to cook in this school. Not everything is perfect. You need to fail to learn to be better. Or else, you don't really know how great you can be." Ryn said. A lesson she learned from her grandfather years ago when she was younger.

"That's great advice. But, you shouldn't over do it." He said.

Ryn rolled her eyes and watched as the class works just fine in making some fish dishes.

"My aunt, taught both my mother and her sister to cook and told them the one lesson, which is to never cry when you fail, because it's you, learning just how, to get better and stronger with your skills. Improving yourself." Ryn explained.

"When he died last year, it broke all of my family." She added.

"I'm sorry."

"Fish was the first thing he taught me. While I learned everything from my aunt, he showed me the secrets, that not even she knows." Ryn told Gilbert.

Gilbert sighed. "I'm very sorry."

"Never thought you'd be this sensitive." Ryn grinned.

"Finished!" Most of the class said. "Present your dishes!" Ryn and Gilbert said.

The class brought up their fish dishes, and Ryn was overall, impressed with half of them.

Gilbert was more impressed that everyone was able to guess the right fish and extra ingredients for these different dishes.

"Just to be clear," Ryn said looking at the table. "No one picked the Tuna. I'll say this, for a couple of these dishes, they could have been better, had you used Tuna. I'm just stating one class comment overall. But most of you did very well with your cooking." Ryn smiled.

"Class dismissed." Gilbert said.


	4. Ryo x Noelle

Sayuri and Noelle were working on making food for the school as part of their assignments and take a survey on which was better.

"You have all the onions?" Sayuri asked.

"Yeah! I have them. You need two or three?" Noelle asked.

"I need a couple." She laughed.

Noelle handed them to her, as some girls laughed at them.

"What a couple of little losers."

"Says the girl who looks like she doesn't eat anything healthy." Noelle snapped.

The group scoffed and moved along.

"Was a salad servy a good idea?" Sayuri asked.

"I'm telling you. Salads are one of the few things that you can mix and match and still have a balanced healthy diet. Which one have you finished?"

"I finished the Herb salads."

"Did you add cheese and mayo to some of them like I said?" Noelle asked.

"Yes! I did. I even did some with just cheese and just mayo too." Sayuri smiled.

"That's great! This will be the easiest A we get for class." Noelle said.

"You two look like your working hard."

Ryo had walked up to them as they were working.

"Hey Ryo." Noelle said. "How was your survey yesterday?"

"Fine. I think we got a C at least. It wasn't much. No one had their right minds on last night."

"Big party and no one was hungry?" Sayuri guessed.

Ryo nodded.

"Here. Have some Potato salad. It's got extra yams in them. I know they are your favorite." Noelle said.

Ryo took one bit and smiled. "Best I've ever had."

"Haha! Look at what they are making."

"Some girls have no idea how to keep their opinions to themselves."

"You think all of us are fat?! Is that why your making only salads?!"

Sayuri wanted to speak, but Noelle shook her head. She kept on working with the others making accusations at them.

"Your just weak. I bet you can't make anything fancy at all!"

"That could be why they aren't making an effort in lunch time."

Noelle kept her cool as best as she could. But it hurt as he knows all her family was like that at first when she started out. And she was a very young girl then.

"She's ignoring us."

"Hey! Are you deaf now?!"

Noelle dropped the food in her hands as a girl surprised her. "What do you think your doing?! Don't ignore me!"

"Shut the hell up!" Ryo yelled and pushed the girl off. "She's working on her assignment. Why don't you girl buzz off and let her work! Since your so focused on what she's doing, how about taste their food and find out for yourself? Cowards!" He yelled at them.

Everyone was shock and aw at that moment.

"Please." Noelle spoke up this time. "No need to yell at them Ryo. Everyone. I'm sorry if I can't answer your questioned. But, I guarantee, that if you try our selection of salads with your real lunch today, you won't be disappointed. And if you are, we have note cards you can write on and explain why it doesn't taste good or how it's different to your liking." She explained.

Everyone was quiet, staring at her.

"Ho! What's with all the noise out here?"

"Hey father." Noelle smiled. The one person who knew she could do it, walked right on in.

"Noe, perfect! Do you have my salad ready?"

"One second!" Noelle shouted and went to the back and grabbed a Pasta salad. "Here you go. Just the way you like it." She added.

He took one bit and was more happy than a penguin on ice. "It's wonderful my little angel! I'll be off now. Keep up the good work." He said.

Everyone left them alone to finished working on the food.

"You didn't have to speak to them like your a lady." Ryo said.

"She's the daughter of the school. She has to speak to them somehow. But...ignoring them..."Sayuri seemed conflicted.

"I have heard those comments before. Most of my own family didn't think I was good enough to cook like my dad. My siblings, grandparents, mother, and even aunts and uncles. No one believed in me. And that's how my father divorced my mom. He did have faith in me, and he saw that I could and I would cook for this whole family in his school. It's why he left me come here to live with him. To prove that I'm where I belong and I can do this." Noelle explained.

"My dad didn't waste his youth in France for nothing." She added.

"Really? Your own family treated you like that? It's horrible!" Sayuri said.

"I'm fine. I may not speak up like I should, but I do know, that if they are going to keep judging me, they are the fools, not me." Noelle added.

"Looks can be deceiving." Ryo chuckled.

"What?"

'Nothing. You just don't look like this sassy princess of food everyone thinks you are. Your not what they think and they take advantage of it when you do something like ignoring them."

"That's because they don't know me. Not like you two do. You are my only true friends. If anyone came up to me to be my friend, I would be doubting them all the way. Knowing who my father is. I'm glad you are true friends to me." Noelle said.

Sayuri hugged her from behind. Ryo took hold of Noelle's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Thank you both." Noelle had tears in her eyes. She was happy to have met these two on her first day of school, and have them with her through her time here.

Once lunch started, everyone was trying out their salads.

With no complaints and their survey done, they got a full A+ on the assignment, and Ryo treated them to some ice cream over the weekend.

The End


	5. Yoshinsuke x Lynn Sidney Part 1

Lynn was going through every recipe she could find in a cookbook on main dishes to use in her class for this week.

But nothing came out at her that she could use. She wanted to teach about sweets mainy, but this was WAY out of her comfort zone.

Even if she's not big with sweets being...well, sweet, she does enjoy making them and decorating them.

How could she do this in her lesson with a main dish? And have them learn to experiment and add things that could improve the original recipe?

"Someone is working hard." Turning around, Yoshinsuke had found her in the library by herself looking through all these books.

"Yes, but not finding anything good." She sighed. Tomato Fondue, Myi has that covered. And Ryn has the Sushi in her's. What am I supposed to do? And don't say Rice Balls is a great or good cooking lesson!" She snapped.

Lynn wanted everything to be perfect. Which was also her weakness.

"Okay. Fried Rice... Oh! How about Farmer's Breakfast?" Yoshinsuke was trying to help her. As much as Lynn appreciate his help, it wasn't helping at all. "No. Do I look like I can teach a class to go all farmer on me?" She asked.

"Seaweed Curry! Everyone loves curry." He said smiling. Lynn actually hated spicy things and curry was top of that list. "Nope!" She shook her head.

"What about an Udon recipe?" He asked.

Lynn had thought of that first, but..."We don't have any Fish Paste to use for those. If we had, I'd be right on the ball using it in my class." Lynn sighed. "There is nothing that is going to work. Maybe I should just cancel my class for this week." She said.

"Don't give up just because you can't find a good recipe to use." Yoshinsuke said.

"Like you know."

"Your being a Black Rabbit again." He crossed his arms. Anytime she was called that, meant she was going backwards. And that meant, she was turning inot her parents, being failures at anything they put their mind to.

"Sorry. But what could I do?"

"What about Spaghetti?" He said.

Lynn glared at him. "You've got to be JOKING!" She shouted.

"Well, if not, then how about...Okonomiyaki? All you need is Flour, Cabbage, and Oil. And it's all easy to fry in a pan." He said.

That could work. Lynn thought about it and she could easily add eggs or mayo to it to make it even better. "I guess. It's the best idea yet." She smiled.

Sometimes she needs a little help to have her mind opened up to other possibilities. "I'm just hoping I can teach desserts next time." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad. And I hope so too. I hate seeing you like that." Yoshinsuke said and left her alone again.

Still smiling, Lynn made her lesson plan and would be taking action to use it for this week. "Right, time to get to work. Let me see..."


	6. Gilbert x Ryn Eliot Part 2

Ryn couldn't wait to get to her classroom and start setting up. She made sure she had extra cheese, strawberries and eggs, as well as plenty of chocolate to cook with.

"Hello Ryn Eliot." Gilbert smiled into the room peeking his head through the door.

"Gilbert. Well, this lesson is about making the perfect party cake. I was thinking about normal cakes or cookies, but this sounded more fun. Even if it's three simple recipes, it should be fun and yet, more complicated with the instructions." She explained.

Gilbert smiled walking up next to her ass he set everything out.

"You did your homework on this one. Everything looks great." Gilbert said. "Thank you. I know how hard all these students work to be here. so, I wanted them to make something they can be truly proud of."

"What's the catch with this one?" Gilbert knew Ryn too well now.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Spoilsport! I'm having them rate their classmates cakes. Self assessment." She said. "In school, normal school, I use to do all sorts of tests like these. It helped reflect what kind of person I was and what work I had presented. Showing my strength and weaknesses in my work, what needed to improve in my skills." She explained.

"And you want to share this skill with the students?"

"I want them to learn, they don't always have to be dependant on our word, they have others who can help them improve. I walk around this school and no one really works together. So, I'm bringing this up as a way to get people together as well." She grinned.

"I see. And eight of them are-"

"twelve. If I did the measurements correctly myself, a party cake, should be close to about twelve pieces, depending on how you cut it. It can be eight, but twelve is what I'm going for here." Ryn explained.

"So, with the student having a taste of their own cake, eleven of their classmates will be giving them a review and tip advice on how to better their cooking of cakes."

"Or cooking sweets in general. But yes, I'm glad you see things that way now." Ryn smiled.

Gilbert laughed. "You really did think of this whole plan. And you say I'm strict."

Ryn rolled her eyes. But her face turned bright pink. "Thank you for seeing it. I do my very best to use all my knowledge and pass it onto the other students who can use it to their advantages as well, like I did." She said.

Gilbert helped her finish setting up and stayed in to watch her class.

"Alright. Here is what were doing today," She was an excellent teacher in cooking, she was full of ideas and energy she could perform both like it was a second arm or leg to her body. She knew just how to reach each and every student. It was like she knew what to do before she even thought it.

"Will Gilbert be tasting our party cakes?"

"Nope. You'll be doing that yourself. You all will be giving your fellow students fair reviews and comment and giving them advice on how to improve their cooking skills. Sharing information with each other, is how you build on each other's different skills." She said.

Yup, Ryn was something else, and Gilbert liked it a lot. Almost like how Ryn loved her Chocolate.


	7. Mitsuki x Myi Peter Part 2

Myi smiled as everyone in her class came in hungry and was willing to try some of the fresh fruit she had brought in and as she made Chocolate Fondue, she couldn't wait for her surprise to knock off their socks. And that so called Mitsuki.

"Ah! I thought I heard the commotion correctly. You made some for the class?" Speaking of the devil, he walked in as his usual self.

"Of course. have some. My treat." She smiled at him. Mitsuki knew something was off, but turning down something this sweet that she made had overtaken his mind. Eating some of the fruit with the chocolate, was so overwhelming, that when she started her class, it came as a shock to all of them.

"Now then, I hope you were able to enjoy the fruits of the labor of others. As your going to be making them a special treat for their hard work with the rest of their fruits." Her grin didn't look friendly. and Mitsuki didn't like the sound of it.

"Today class, you'll be making over a hundred of Trifles and Fruit Shiratama. And I'm sure, Mitsuki will gladly show you how to make it." She said.

Everyone gasped at her outrageous lesson. There was no way to make that many, not with a limited class of less than 45.

"And where do you plan on putting all these when they are done?" Mitsuki asked.

She looked out the window, seeing the coolers and boxes next to big trucks. "We want to honor the farmers who work day and night giving us these fruits and veggies that we use for cooking. As well as the fresh eggs and milk we get. Either in a store or delivered right to this school or restaurants. The point is, to give back, and give thanks." She said.

The class seemed thrilled with the idea as she explained it. "We'll just get done what we can within an hour, and if you wish to keep going, then I'll let the other teachers know you are working on the biggest project you'll ever be a part of. Three hours will be the limit." She said.

Mitsuki laughed. "Your something else. Shall we get started then?" He asked the class.

Most of them screamed yes. And so it was down to the bone to get to work.

After showing them, Mitsuki stood next to Myi watching them work hard. "This was a smart Idea."

"My father said that's what needed to happen. So, I thought I'd send a great message. Nothing like getting my old life back, but making a new one." She said.

Mitsuki only smiled. She loved what she was doing now, and he was glad she was here.

"I'll help make more later after class if it helps." He offered. Myi smiled. "Thanks." She was warming up to him after all.

Myi frowned on the inside. She hated how she was getting use to him. He was annoying to her to the point, he got under her skin, but she loved it.


	8. Yoshinsuke x Lynn Sidney Part 2

"Yoshinsuke! I need your help."

Yoshinsuke looked up from his seat and saw Lynn Sidney coming to him with some food. She placed them in front of him, and stood waiting to be judged.

"What is it you need?" He asked closing his book he was reading.

"I would like for you, to taste each of these pies and tell me which one is better." She said. "And whichever one will be the lesson for my class." She added with a smile.

Yoshinsuke glared at her. Knowing her she couldn't decide which one would be good, so she's having him taste each of the pies to decide for her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?"

"Lynn, you are a great cook so you don't need me to watch over your shoulder and check all your cooking for you before making a decision." He said.

"Oh. No. I just wanted to get your opinion on which one I should use as a sample to present the lesson with. They'll all be making these, I just didn't know which one was...the best example to use." She explained.

He sighed and tasted the apple pie. It was sweet but not too sweet. It even had extra ginger and cinnamon added in it. "A...8 out of 10." He said.

Then trying the pineapple pie, it was jucie for sure and wasn't as sweet as the apple. "5 out of 10."

The cherry was too sour. "3 out of 10." The blueberry was too sweet. "6 out of 10." But it was the last one that became the kicker.

Lynn's strawberry pie was a perfect balance of sweet and tart in it. It wasn't over the top but it was just right. "9 out of 10." He said and was finished.

"Phew. Thanks. I guess my strawberry is the best." Lynn giggled.

"Yes. Did you use...soy flour?" Yoshinsuke asked.

But Lynn took all the pie away and winked. "It's a secret actually." She said and left.

Yoshinsuke watched her leave him be. At least he got to taste some of her sweets. He's rarely ever had the chance to eat her sweets. She's very picky about them as her family has some that are secret to just her.

But, guess he had a taste of one of them. So, soy flour must have been the secret to her strawberry pie.

A few hours later, he went to her classroom to check in on her.

"Okay. This looks good. See this crust, you can see how golden brown it is and if you take a butter knife, slightly add pressure to the edge," A cracking crumble sound went through the room. "And that is how you know your crust in perfect. Or good enough to be baked." She said.

Everyone loved her when she made sweets. She was the queen of sweets and desserts.

Her pie was gone, but the rest were on her desk. She must be planning on using them for something or letting the others have a taste of them.

Either way, he was glad she was smiling and enjoying herself with her teaching and cooking.


End file.
